Legend of Intersia
by Arika Irouta
Summary: Arika, a girl who lives a boring life in a calm world. All she does is go to school, go home, eat, sleep, then repeat everything. Though that changes one day when a boy named Yobashi transfers to her school. Though, she does not know about the grand adventure this boy will bring to her. Arika might get out of her daily boring life. And live a totally different life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** (Yobashi's P.O.V.)

I am what they call a non-existing being. Everybody believes that **my** kind of people don't exist, only in video games or in books. All my life I've been by myself in this place they call Intersia. Where, supposedly, there is no harm or danger.

_How wrong they are. _

There are ranks in Intersia. Warriors, Archers, Elemental Wizards, and the Humans. Warriors are the ones who wield swords and shields, and able to enchant their weapons to make them stronger. Archers are the far-ranged fighters who attack with bow/arrows. Each having there own special magic abilities added in to their weapons. The Elemental Wizards use the magical elements they inherit from their ancestors, the Humans are the citizens that are protected by the other ranks.

Humans don't know about the ranks, or about the danger **we** protect them from. We became a fairy tale, a legend. Only very **few** humans know of our existence, and those who do are very cautious of what they do when they're around us because they are afraid of what we might do to them. Though, some who tell others, end up being executed by the Guardians for causing a disturbance in the peaceful world. The dangers **we** face are the most horrible things, and it would be **horrible** if the humans found anything out about the dangers. So we hid ourselves and everything related to the dangers.

Though I wish that I could meet a Human. I watch them all from the invisible land above them. They have bright smiles and laugh with no care in the world, but for us it's completely different. We have to worry about things no human has to worry about, we are the ones who keep them safe, but they don't know that. I want to smile and laugh or at least have a friend. I don't like being alone. I feel like I wasn't meant to exist

_Maybe…I wasn't._


	2. Yobashi

Chapter 1: Yobashi

"So do you have any idea why we called you here before the council?" I lifted my head from the table and look at the source that suddenly disrupted the silence. It was a familiar annoying blonde girl who always bugged me.

"I'm waiting for an answer." She began tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for a suitable answer.

I sighed letting my head fall back onto the table with a loud 'THUD'.

"Well? Answer me, dammit!"

"Do I look like I care?" I breathed out.

"Look! I know you don't like it when we take you away on your 'Alone Time' but we need your help! We have some serious problems and most of them involve stupid things you've done in the past week!" I sighed once again and slowly stood up from the table, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Hinaku…just leave me alone, I don't feel like doing anything that involves you."

"I should have expected you to say that, knowing how much you don't really give a shit'"

"Well, since you know I don't give a shit, can you leave me alone now?"

Hinaku sighed and crossed her arms. "No, we still need you to help. Until you agree to do so, we won't let you go anywhere no matter how much we despise each other, we need your fucking help."

"God dammit! What is it?!" I drew my hair out of my eyes and glared at Hinaku.

"You know what? Forget it. Just leave. but, if you decide to leave, you won't get the reward money."

"I don't need money…"

"You sure? It's $100."

"What will I do with it? It's worthless." I walked past Hinaku and opened the door, ignoring the shouts behind me.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed as I walked out. "You only said if I leave, I don't get the money. I don't want the money, so I'll just leave."

Hinaku ran to catch up to me. "Please, At least help us with one thing!"

"I said I don't-" before I could continue my sentence, Hinaku cut me off.

"We have a new student by the name of Yobashi Desaka. Show him around the place! If you do just that, the council will leave you alone for a while." The other lightly begged. "I know you don't like me, but I'm trying to prevent you from being kicked out from the school."

I stared at the blonde. She had a puppy face with watery eyes. Shit. I looked away from her, fidgeting at the closeness of her face.

"F-fine." I moved away from her, putting space between us. Crap I agreed…

"Really?!" She hopped up and down in joy. "You finally agreed to do something! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged me tightly. "Now he's outside the hall right now. He's quite a looker too." Hinaku winked at the brunette

I pried the arms off and once again moved away "Just don't think anything else is going to happen. You better hold up your end of the deal!"

"Yes I will! I promise!" Hinaku hugged me once again before she walked away to the teacher's lounge.

'Great...I'm stuck with the guy now ' I thought to myself as I walked down the hall to the entrance. 'I don't even know how he looks like...'

Once I got to the entrance, a sole teen was standing there. He had black hair, blue eyes, gray jacket, dark blue pants and green sneakers. I walked up to him and lazily waved my hand at him.

"Yobashi…?" I asked.

The other looked up and smiled at me and replied, "Hi, you must be Arika?"

I nodded and his smile got bigger. He looked like a chilled kind of guy. Maybe he won't bother me that much. I studied him closely and noticed something odd. His ears seemed too...sharp. Even I found it quite strange, I mean, I know that I have sharp ears as well, but his were **too**sharp. I was kind of interested in this guy standing in front of me. I just met him but something about him seemed different than the others.

"So you're the new guy, am I correct?" I said, still focused on the other.

"Yup." He cheekily responded with his smile still on his face. I couldn't help but smile a bit as well. Though I immediately wiped it off my face when I noticed I was smiling.

"W-well let me show you the school…" I turned around and began walking, trusting that the other will follow right behind.

I gave a tour of the school in less than an hour, and during that time, he asked if anything was different, if the world seemed a little odd. I stared directly at him. Did I find this world odd? After a long time thinking about it, I nodded to him.

"Ehh? Really? How so?"

"I-I…Sometimes I feel that…it's way to _harm-free_. There has to be something that protects us from it…" I told him. Why am I telling him my thoughts about this world. If he tells the guardians I'll probably be executed for sharing my thoughts, even if they may not be true.

"Well, why does it feel to harm-free? There's major stuff going on right? Even so, be glad that it's safe and nothing horrible has happened yet"

"I actually would like something to happen." I sighed, looking out through one of the hallway's windows and looked outside to the blue sky. "It's too calm, and boring. There's no adventure." I felt a smile creep into my face as I looked out, imagining there being a war against Evil and Good like in the Legend of Intersia.

"But you're happy here right? I mean it's really peaceful and serene, so you don't have to worry about a thing, right?" Yobashi asked.

I answered, "Well to be truthful, everyone is happy but not me. I'm safe and healthy but I want to experience a bit of danger. I would love to see something crazy happen. Though, I know that if that happens, everyone will be in pain and they won't be happy anymore..." I turned away from the window and started walking down the hallway again.

Yobashi walked faster to catch up to me, "Would you really be more excited? It might be boring but it still has it own surprises."

I stopped and turned to him. I stared for a couple moments trying to figure why everyone thinks this boring world is exciting through his eyes. I sighed, turning back around and continued.

"They're all the same…" I muttered under my breath and closed my eyes. "He's just like everyone else…"

"Who's like everyone else?" He questioned her.

I opened my eyes, and sighed again. "No one…"

"Oh? Then why say, I'm like **everyone**else_, _huh?" He had remarked.

I started to slowly get irritated.

"I didn't say anything…" I continued walking, not wanting to explain, anything to the raven haired. "It's the end of the day " I said changing the subject, "you should probably go home…" I stated.

He fell silent, and that caused curiosity to come to my mind. I looked back and saw that he was just standing there. "I don't have a home…" he said.

I stopped and stared at him intently, "Huh? What do you mean you don't have a home?"

He looked down at his feet and answered, "Well, I just don't have anywhere to stay. I'm new here remember?"

"Surely your parents moved here as well. You can't just move schools without having anywhere to live in…" I raised my eyebrow and leaned on my left leg with my arms crossed.

"U-um…I really don't have anywhere to stay."

I stayed silent. How can he not have a home? I don't think homeless students are allowed in this school. I looked him over then sighed at his sad figure. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"You can stay with me…" I turned my face away from him not wanting him to see my embarrassed face.

"Really?!" He shouted in delight. "Thank you very much!"

"…" I sighed again as we reached the entrance where I first met him. Outside, the teachers and students were leaving from the, tiring, after school tutorials and volunteering cleaning. I didn't stay for any of the both. I just stayed because I really didn't want to get up from my desk. Though, that still got interrupted by Hinaku and Yobashi anyway.

The walk to my house was quiet and peaceful. Yobashi had decided to be silent throughout the whole walk. I was a bit thankful, but I know that only happened because he was gaping at almost everything and everyone he saw, like as if he had never seen people or cars before. He certainly was a bit weird.

"We're here…" Yobashi immediately turned away from the people and looked at my house.

"Woaa!" He gaped at the small house in front of him. Yup, he was definitely weird. I decided not to disturb his moment and unlocked the door, vanishing inside.

I took of my shoes next to the door and walked straight to the kitchen to get a water bottle from the refrigerator. I sat down on the bar between the living room and kitchen and downed the water. I sighed, refreshed, then laid my arms on the bar and dropped my head onto them. I heard the front door close, followed by a gasp from a certain raven. I tilted my head to look at Yobashi who, again, was gaping around with sparkles in his eyes.

"This house isn't much, you know." I started, grabbing his attention. "It's a one person house. It only has one room and bathroom. You might have to sleep on the floor or couch."

"I don't mind." Yobashi grinned at me. This guy, why is he always happy?

"Well, it's six twenty seven so I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to do anything you like. I won't mind." I told him and made my way to the bathroom. I heard a loud "Ok!" before I entered.

I removed my school uniform and turned on the shower. I sighed as I felt the cool water touch my skin as I got in. I closed my eyes as I lifted my head and let the water land on my face. I began to think about what had happened today. It was a normal day, I skipped almost all the classes except for my Music and Art classes. Then Hinaku disrupted my time after school and I had to give a tour to a new kid, who now is in my house probably gaping at everything I have in it.

I smiled slightly as I remembered him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. I quickly frowned, "Just what's up with this guy?", I asked myself. I was thinking about why he had said that he didn't have anywhere to stay. Is he all by himself? After a while, I shook it off and continued to shower for a while.

I remembered that I had given the "Ok" for him to do anything, and I had gotten a little worried. I should probably check up on him for a bit, to see if he's ok, or if he had already went through everything that I owned. I headed downstairs soon after getting out of the shower, and quickly putting some clothes on. Heading downstairs, I checked to see if anything was wrong, and surprised to see that there, lying on the couch, was Yobashi watching the television.

I was about to ask him something when I noticed something strange about him. He had a strange feel around him, different than before. Not only that, but he was just laying there and blankly staring at the TV, as if nothing was there.. but then again, who hasn't done that? I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that everything was still intact.

"Is everything alright?" I inquired. He answered my question with a simple nod of the head. "I'm going to rest, probably fall asleep, so try not to destroy my house." Now relaxed, I headed back upstairs to my bedroom to take a long rest on my comfy bed.

I closed the door and looked around my room, checking if Yobashi entered. Everything was on it's place and the window was the only source of light in the dark room. I laid down on the large soft cushion. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today again, letting my eyes close.

I reopened my eyes and noticed that the lighting coming in from the window had darkened. I checked what time it was and saw that it was close to midnight.

"Oh crap…Yobashi!" I sat up and was about to stand up but I was held back by a strong hold. I looked down and saw an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked to the side and saw Yobashi sleeping comfortably. I felt heat rising to my face. "Uwaa!" I pulled away as fast as I could, falling out of my bed onto the floor. Yobashi woke up in a start, quickly sitting up and looked straight at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. I felt myself growl at Yobashi and at the pain my ass was suffering from.

"What are you doing here?" I asked furiously.

"You said I could do whatever I want remember?" He said with a smile.

"And I also said that you either have the couch or on the floor to sleep." I said annoyed by his smart ass answer.

"I'm already sleeping here so might as well stay here, right?" Yobashi said with a cunning face. "Besides, your warm and the bed is soft. The floor is too hard and cold to be comfortable. Plus I can't sleep without cuddling with someone or something." He said with a grin.

"I don't cuddle." I firmly stated. A playful pout appeared on Yobashi's face. He didn't act like this during the day. Maybe it's the sleepiness? Whatever it was, it sure as hell is bothering me.

"Just lay down and sleep." Yobashi grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed.

"Woah!" I fell forward and landed on top of him. I blushed madly when I felt his breath against my neck. I tried to pull away, only able to move down until Yobashi strengthen his hold on me. "H-hey let me go." My head now against his chest.

"Just go to sleep…" Yobashi mumbled sleepily. I couldn't sleep this way, it was too embarrassing. I sighed and gave in. I felt like any effort that I try to make will be useless. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, there was a very loud argument on the bottom floor. I sat up and noticed that Yobashi was not in the bed.

"The heck is going on?" I stood up and made my way down the stairs. As I entered, Yobashi was having a one-sided yelling competition with…a Guardian. I immediately hid behind the wall and peeked over to the two.

"I don't want to leave!" Yobashi shouted. Leave? Leave to where?

"You are not allowed to be in the Land Below. It's forbidden. If you stay here any longer, you will be executed for violating the law." The Guardian said calmly, unaffected by the shouting.

"I don't care! I don't want to be lonely in the Land Above anymore!" He said angrily. Lonely? Up there? What were they talking about? What do they mean by '_**The Land Above**_' and '_**Land Below**_'?

"I'm taking you weather you want to or not." The Guardian grabbed his arm and waved his other hand in the air. A second later, a white portal, like from video games, appeared in front of the two. Where were they going?

"Let go!" Yobashi tried to yank himself away from the Guardian. "Arika is going to be alone!" Right as he said that, I felt my heart stop beating. Why would he say I'd be alone? Especially when he's talking to a Guardian. Is there something I don't know about?

"You never should've interacted with her. Your a _**Wizard**_. She's a _**Human**_." I heard the Guardian say Wizard and Human, I thought about the Legend of Intersia. Was that legend true? "It's time for you to go back to the Land Above." Right as the Gaurdian was about to push Yobashi through the portal I felt my body move out of my hiding place by it's own.

"No!" I screamed. If Yobashi really is a _**Wizard**_, if he leaves... My pass to have an exciting life might vanish. All this time, he was part of what I wanted to be. "Please, don't take him!" The Guardian looked my way. Examining me from head to toe.

"Arika you idiot!" Yobashi yelled at me. "He'll execute you for learning about us!" I froze. Executed? I chuckled, receiving a confused look from Yobashi.

"I would like to die if I'm going to have a boring life." I said monotonously. I suddenly feel like I didn't care about what might happen to me, I want to get out of this boring life. Maybe I always felt this way.

"Wait a minute." The guardian said. He let go of Yobashi and stared directly at me. After a few moments the Guardian said, "I don't understand. You feel different from the rest of these _**humans**_." My attention went right to the Guardian. I always knew that I was different for the way I think about this world, but I don't think that's a good enough reason to be considered different to a Guardian. The Guardian moved closer to me and and examined my face. From this distance I was able to see what was under the white cloak. It was a female and had tender pale skin. Now that I think about it, her voice did seem a bit feminine. She brought her hand to my face and felt **every** single place. Then she moved to my ears, causing shivers to go down my back as she felt the sharped area of my ear.

"You might be…an…Archer…" My ears perked up as she stated this. An Archer like from the Legend of Intersia. The ones that use bow and arrows to fight. "How did you end up in the Land Below?" Again the '_**The Land Below**_'. I don't know what that is. Either way, all my life I've been here on this land. "You were never found by the other Guardians patrolling the streets?" I shook my head. "Oh dear, You've been left here by accident…"

"A-Arika is an Archer?" I heard Yobashi ask from behind the Guardian. I tilted sideways to look at him, he had a small smile on his face.

"It appears so…" The Guardian said as she lifted my head and did a double check. "Are you good with bow and arrows?" She asked.

"I dont…know. I never tried it." I replied.

"Well, all that aside. I will have to take you with me as well." I froze. I suddenly didn't know what I was feeling. I was filled with feelings that I never thought I could have in the same time.

"…I…" I couldn't say anything. All that came out were weird noises.

"We have to leave now!" The Guardian announced. I felt her hand grab my arms and she pushed me into the portal along not even letting me fully register what was declared to me.

Inside the portal, there's an invisible floor and multicolored designs moved around on the walls. I walked straight until I felt myself get extremely dizzy and started to have difficulties breathing. I felt myself fall down to my knees and tried to use my arms and hands as support. But everything was useless. I only felt myself lose conscious. The last thing I heard was my name,

"Arika!"


	3. The Land Above

**Chapter 2: The Land Above**

'"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

"I'm not sure, really."

"It's possible she might be out for a few more hours."

"Was it really that bad?"

"She isn't used to portals. She has lived like a human all her life."

…

"Are you sure she'll wake up in a few hours?

_**Too noisy…**_

"I said it's possible."

_**Stop talking!**_

"But she will live right?

_**Shut up!**_

"Of course!"

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. "Can you guys just _**shut up!**_ You're too _**loud!**_" I glare at the three individuals in front of me. The three just stare back at me with their eyes wide open. I saw Yobashi and the Guardian, accompanied by an old doctor. Suddenly, I felt nauseated and felt my body sway around before dropping back down.

"You shouldn't have sat up so suddenly." The doctor said while leaning over me to look at me directly.

"Shut up _old man_." I said, glaring at him.

"Why you little-"

"That's enough!" The guardian interrupted the doctor's insult before he could say it. "We'll take it from here. I'll take her to the Academy and treat her there." She bowed down and turned around speaking no more. "Yobashi, carry the girl." was the last thing she said before disappearing out the room's door.

"Why me?!" Yobashi yelled at the open door. "You said you were going to- Arrgh! Why do I have to do it?" He muttered the last part knowing that the Guardian is no longer listening to him.

"Don't you worry, child." The old doctor said, patting Yobashi on the back. "She isn't going to bite you. Besides," The old man leaned in and whispered in his ear. "She has quite the ass." Yobashi's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Y-yeah I guess…" Yobashi looked away, hiding his blush with his bangs. I sighed at them. Why don't boys just shut up?

"I can hear you guys." I sat up, more carefully this time, and looked at them with tired eyes. "I'm glad you think I have a nice ass and all, but can I just leave already. This place smells like old man sweat."

"You won't get a boyfriend with that attitude." The old man retorted. I rolled my eyes at the old geezer and tried to stand up, but fell right onto the floor. The room was spinning around and I felt like throwing up. I leaned against the bed to calm my upset stomach. I waited until everything stopped spinning and looked up to Yobashi, extending my arms to him like a little kid.

"You want me to carry you?" Yobashi asked politely. I merely nodded. Yobashi rubbed his neck before squatting down to carry me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was lifted from the ground.

"You're pretty light, so there should be no difficulties carrying you for a while." Yobashi said to me.

"So Guardian, when do we head off?" He asked the Guardian who was no longer there.

"She's not here you dumbass," I muttered in his ear.

"Do you want me to let you go?" He threatened.

"No." I sighed once again, feeling a headache coming. "Just go…" I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder. He started walking out the door, giving a farewell to the old geezer.

"Bye pervert." I said to the doctor right before Yobashi closed the door.

"Well, off we go." Yobashi said in an adventurous tone. "You'll love it there! Trust me."

"I hope so." I closed my eyes and relaxed as Yobashi started walking. I felt sudden hot air hit my face after five minutes of walking. I opened my eyes again to see where we're at and saw buildings and stores everywhere. It was like a plaza, though there were houses as well. There were no streets or roads, everybody just walked all over the place.

I felt excitement rush through my veins when I saw Wizards, Warriors, and Archers, just like my favorite legend, run around with their friends.

"This is how it's like up here." I heard Yobashi say. I only grinned and tightened my arms on his neck as I kept my eyes on the people.

It is was actually quite easy to tell them apart. Archers have creamy pale skin and are all mostly lean and healthy-looking. Wizards have pointier ears than Archers do, and have a fair skin tone. I noticed that most wear large cloaks on to of a tunic. Warriors look like Humans, though instead of wearing normal everyday clothes, they wear chainmail under their tunics and have a shield and sword on their backs.

"Haha…" I dropped my grin and looked at Yobashi, who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You looked so…childish looking at everyone." Yobashi chuckled. I huffed and turned away. "Don't get annoyed. I probably looked the same when I was walking through the Human's sidewalk."

"You did." I stated simply, still looking away from him. I waited for a comeback but Yobashi didn't say anything. He probably doesn't want to talk anymore of the topic.

We came to a stop a few minutes later. I looked ahead, past Yobashi's head, and saw a train passing by, cutting off the path. How did I not hear the train? I don't know. Actually, I only hear the train making a low sound which really just was the tracks against the train's metal. I decided not to mention it, knowing that it's probably just was the way it is in this Land.

I looked to the side to see the others that are waiting as well. Though, I only saw a woman with a little girl on her right side and a boy on her left. She looked at me and gave me a big smile. I was mesmerized by her eyes. They were a beautiful bright shade of blue. I felt my lips tugging upwards and she nodded at my direction.

"Are you hurt?" she asked me. I shook my head unable to say anything to the woman. I felt like I shouldn't speak. Though the shake made the world spin and swirl around. I suddenly felt weak and felt my arms loosen their grip as I leaned backwards.

"Whoa!" Yobashi grabbed my arms and pulled me back up, bouncing me to get a better grip. "You shouldn't move so violently." He said worriedly.

"Sorry…" I sighed, closing my eyes and rested my forehead on Yobashi's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" I opened my right eye to see the Archer with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine..." I tried to reassure the Archer. "I'm just dizzy." I looked down to the kids who were looking at me with the same worried expression. I gave them the best smile I could muster before closing my eye.

"It must be great to have someone to take care of you, huh?" I heard the woman say and I nodded.

We stayed silent until the train fully passed through and we were able to continue walking.

"Well, I hope you'll get better." I opened my eyes again and saw the woman and her children waving at me. I smiled once again at them as they walked off to wherever they had to go.

"They were a nice family…" I muttered into Yobashi's ear.

"There's a lot of nice people around here." Yobashi replied slightly turning his face towards mine. "You'll see plenty of friendly people in the Academy." I sighed and looked around to see a massive white building that looked like a university.

"Is that the Academy?" I asked flabbergasted. Yobashi merely nodded and walked through the front gates of the Academy. "It's so huge." I said barely above a whisper. The sight had really taken the air out of me. This is how beautiful this place is.

"Of course it's big. This is an Academy for everyone. You can come in and out whenever you want. This is also where you find the Guardians as well, so there's plenty of people here." Yobashi informed me. All I could reply was "oh", then I noticed the stares that we were getting from everyone. It started to feel a bit awkward. Then I remembered our position. Yobashi is still carrying me on his back and I'm clinging onto him.

"I-I think you should put me down…" I murmured into his ear.

"Are you sure? Can you walk?" he asked loosening his hold on me.

"I'm sure." I stated. Yobashi squatted down and let go of my legs.

I used Yobashi's shoulders as support as I wobbled onto my feet. "Thank you…" I said. When I took a step towards the front doors of the building, I felt my legs almost give out and ending up almost falling onto the ground, but Yobashi caught me mid-fall by wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt heat rise up to my face and rapidly pulled away from Yobashi's arm but still used it as support.

"Let's go inside…" I said pulling Yobashi inside the building, not knowing where I'm going.

"You're going the wrong way…" Yobashi grabbed my hand to stop me from walking.

"I don't care." I glanced behind me, to the entrance of the building. Though I immediately looked away when I saw people still staring right at me. "I just want to go somewhere that does not have people." I informed, leaning towards the entrance and hoped he noticed my hint.

"Oh… Alright. Well, I know a way in the Academy where not very many people go through." He told me.

"Just take me away from the stares." I sighed, feeling my headache coming back. I let Yobashi pull me to a empty hall and, just like he said, there was no one in it. I wonder why the hall is so empty. As if knowing what I was thinking, Yobashi answered my question.

"This hall is a shortcut to the Wizards' Training Arena. Though, they are on a break right now so it's quite empty." Yobashi informed. I made a 'O' shape with my mouth as I understood...wait.

"Why are we going to the Wizards' Arena?" I questioned, stopping Yobashi from walking.

"I know a shortcut near the back of the Arena." He smirked as he pulled me into a walk again, still looking at me. "Though, don't tell anyone," he whispered with a finger against his lips. "There's a secret place through there." I blushed as he winked at me and turned to look ahead.

"A-alright?" I didn't know what to say, especially after that weird moment. So, I just let myself be pulled through the hallway until we reached the end. Yobashi pushed the exit door and what I saw next was amazing. I gaped at the bright greenfield that sparkled as the sun hit it's delicate flowers

"Beautiful right?" I merely nodded at the voice, not even bothering to put much attention to it. My headache seemed to vanish in an instant as I walked faster through the field. How can such a beautiful place be an Arena? It's too...clean...? There's no trace of attacks or any training activities.

As I walked on, I noticed that different kinds of flowers started to appear. Roses, Sunflowers, lilies, Dandelions, various different ones. I felt like a little girl dancing with flowers. I even had an urge to giggle and twirl around then flop onto the flowers and create angels.

"You having fun?" Yobashi suddenly appeared in front of me with a huge smile on his face. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"How can this be an Arena?" I ignored his question and gave one of my own. I knelt down and felt the softness of a Sunflower's petal. "It's too undamaged and pretty."

"With magic."

"Eh?" I looked up to Yobashi who just shrugged. "Magic?"

"Some Wizards can learn Healing Spells. Some spells can heal objects. Er...something like that." Yobashi scratched the back of his head in thought. "In this case, they fixed the field after the Training I guess..."

"Shouldn't you know about this? You're a Wizard." I said as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't learned any Healing Spells..." Yobashi chuckled guiltily. "It never seemed necessary to learn any."

I sighed and looked back at the lively Sunflower. It instantly brought a smile onto my face. I felt it's petals one last time before I stood up and continued walking.

"We might have to hurry up." Yobashi announced. "The Wizard's are probably coming in a few minutes." I nodded and fastened my pace. Though, I felt arms wrap around my waist to stop me from walking. Then I suddenly couldn't feel the ground under my feet as everything turned sideways.

"Eh?!" I immediately realized that Yobashi had lifted me up bridal-style. "W-what are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to hide my blush with my hands.

"I'm carrying you? It's pretty obvious." He said nonchalantly.

"I know that! But why?" I continued questioning as I struggled to get down.

"You're too slow," I was about to argue again but it was cut off when everything blurred and the air zipped right past me. Then it stopped seconds later.

"What." I said, it not being a question. My mind was trying to catch up and figure out what had happened.

"You okay?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Yobashi. Then I spun my head towards the field that now was behind us.

"Did you just- wait...-what?" I stumbled on my own words, not able to say anything correctly. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to say.

"That was a little trick I learned when I was younger," Yobashi enlightened me. "It's too increase speed. Though I can only use it for a little while."

"That...was..pretty cool…" I said, still unable to speak full sentences.

"Well, I guess it's kinda cool." He then started putting my feet on solid ground. Having something to stand on really helped me get my thoughts sorted out. Soon everything was connected like the little dot game in kid's coloring books.

I was in the field. There were flowers of all kinds. Wizards were coming. Yobashi picked me up. Then suddenly I was at the end of said field. Yobashi told me it was a trick. And now I'm here standing, thinking about all that happened.'

"You okay?" I suddenlly saw a hand wave in front of me. What the heck is up with all these sudden things? I blinked many times until my eyes finally focused on Yobashi. Knowing that I finally put my attention to him, Yobashi sighed and put his hands on his hips. "You zoned out for a while."

"Oh! Sorry." I said as I shuffled with my feet and looked away from Yobashi.

"We should keep going." Yobashi said and once again took my hand and dragged me through an ally.

There were oversized leaves that looked quite strange. They had patterns that swirled in random directions and grew out of the leaves. What? Are these even leaves? I went to grab one to investigate, but Yobashi stopped me.

"They're poisonous. I wouldn't touch them if I were you." He said simply and continued walking. As soon as the words entered my ears, I immediately jerked back my hand. Though as I did, the patterns grew and decorated the walls. I panicked and ran to Yobashi, hoping I didn't cause something bad to happen. As I kept walking behind Yobashi the ally way grew darker and the patterns started to give a beautiful glow of different colors

'Is this the place that Yobashi mentioned when we were walking through the Wizard's Training Hall Thing?' I ask myself in my head. It probably was. I glanced towards Yobashi, ready to ask him my question. Though his face was covered by his bangs.

"Yobashi?" I said his name with a high tone in the end of his name. He looks...sad. "Yobashi, are you-" I cut myself off when I saw him lift his head and a huge smile spread across his face.

"What's up? You called me?" He asked as if nothing had happened. This guy is definitely weird.

"Uh, nothing nevermind," Bullshit. Something was totally off. Though, I didn't want to push, afraid that I might bring up something tragic or somthing. I was never that good when it came to emotional problems, so I always try to stay away from that.

We continued walking in silence. Both of us were too occupied watching the glowing designs grow longer. Soon a bright light started appearing at the end of the dark ally. It must be the exit.

"Run!" I heard Yobashi yelled as he started running. I looked at him confused and got the sudden urge to look behind me and I did. Bad mistake. The glowing designs had somehow merged together behind us and was now going towards us.

"Oh shit." I whispered. Then took off running like a wild goose, trying to not think about what might be forming behind me. "What the heck is that thing?!" I yelled.

"I have NO IDEA!" He yelled back at me. I clenched my teeth in irritation and probably will pop a vein. How can he not know what's in here? He's gone through here before right. I'm so going to kick his ass for getting us in this problem. Good thing that the exit was close.

"Jump to the side as soon as we reach the exit." Yobashi nodded and we continued to run faster. The light of the exit started to get bigger and my hopes were getting bigger. As we finally reached the end I prepared to jump and as soon as my feet left the ground, I felt a sluggish object wrap around my stomach.

"Arika!" Yobashi shouted my name. I looked down to look at the weird object and saw the merged design. I gasped as I was yanked backwards harshly. I could feel my eyes widening in panic.

The is bad..._really bad._

The Design waved me around like a doll, almost smashing me against the walls. My breathing hitched as I felt the Design's grin on me tighten. It was harder to breathe and my bones were being crushed.

"Hang on Arika!" Yobashi yelled as he ran back into the alely. I raised my head in time to see a flame burst out of his hand and hit against the Design. What the heck was that? My eyes widened as I felt a _**burning **_sensation on the right side of my face.

"Wha!" I turned around and saw the flames growing against the Designs glowing...body?

"Oh Crap," Immediately the flames were gone and the Design started jerking me around as if in Anger. I clenched my teeth as I felt stomach being crushed and my breath being cut short. Ah, shit. I don't want to die here. I felt my eyes water as soon as the thought of dying popped into my mind. I looked at Yobashi hoping maybe he would come up with something as my blurry vision was slowly fading to black.

"Fire Arrow…" I barely heard Yobashi say. I strained to keep my eyes open as I saw a circular hologram appear in front of Yobashi's extended hand and a red arrow-looking flame shot out from it and pierced through the Design. The Design, was pushed back harshly, letting go of me in the process. I gasped in as much air as I could before I felt pain from the impact against the ground. I groaned as I lunged forward barely catching myself with my weak arms. I was able to take in two more gasps of air before I was pulled to my feet and into a run by Yobashi.

I don't even know how I managed to run, probably from all the need to get away from the large Design. I didn't even dare to look back, I ran until we made it out of the alley again. As soon as we made it out of the alley way, Yobashi stopped and turned towards the Alley. I immediately, hid behind his back, peeking to see what was unraveling. The design started to slowly retreat into the darkness of the alley way.

I led out a long sigh as I let myself drop onto my bum and stared at my shaking legs. That was the greatest horror I ever faced in my entire life so far.

"Hey. You okay?" I looked up to Yobash i who was leaning down to look at my face properly. I noted how close he was to my face and pushed him back a bit and looked away hiding a slight blush.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine." I answered.

"Well, looks like the weird design thing won't be coming after us anymore. We should go on our way again." Yobashi said as he extended a hand for me to grab.

"Right." I accepted his hand and allowed him to pull me up. "Are you sure that thing won't come after us?" I asked worriedly as I glanced back to the Alley.

"It will if you keep thinking about it." Yobashi answered with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Now stop staring so we can go in."

"Go in whe-" I stopped when I figured what he was talking about. In front of us was another building, smaller than the Academy but still big. Why are the building so huge? Why aren't the building in my land not like this?

Yobashi emitted a sigh as I once again began to stare.

"Come on, The Guardian probably doesn't want to keep waiting for us." Yobashi pushed me forward.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue but didn't argue about being pushed. Though I let it go as soon as I saw more people walk in and out of the building. Even Guardians were mixing in with the others.

I walked up the stairs to the entrance and once again gaped. The inside walls were pure white, like in a hospital, and marble designs decorated the ceiling and floors in various bright and beautiful colors. The furniture was a ebony black and the desks were a creamy color.

Everyone here looked busy. They all ran around like ants going from desk to desk.

"It sure is busy in here." I stated.

"Yep." Yobashi replied as we both kept staring at the busy people.

We stayed like that for a while until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and a blonde lady come into view.

Archer. She was an Archer. Not sure how I knew. She didn't have any particular clothing to signify what she was. Maybe it's the ears. But her ears were longer than a Archer's. Interesting.

"Are you Yobashi?" she asked. Her voice soft as silk. Wait...I'm not a guy!

"Umm, I'm Yobashi," Yobashi lifted his hand. A sad smile apparent on his face.

"Oh! Sorry!" The blonde's voices squeaked as a red blush of embarrassment grew on her cheeks. "From behind, you looked like a male, I'm so sorry!" She pointed at me. I d-did? I grabbed my hair behind me and looked down to stare at it. Maybe having long hair was not a good idea, maybe manly guys have long hair in this land.

"I-It's okay." I said as I let my hair slip from my hands and looked back to the blonde. She had an apologetic face.

"So, what did you need me for?" Yobashi asked, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"Oh right!" the blonde stood up straight and actually looked professional. "Guardian Chemia wanted me to escort you to her."

"Sweet. We didn't really know where to find her." Yobashi chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, just follow me." With that done, The blondie led us through a maze of pure white corridors and after three minutes or so we stopped in front of a brown wooden door. "She's inside." Blondie moved to the side and made a short bow before turned to leave.

"Well, we're finally here." I sighed as I recalled all the events that happened to get here. "Why couldn't she just take us with here?" I questioned annoyingly as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Just go in," Yobashi pushed me forward lightly when I twisted the knob causing me to push open the door. Not all the way, but enough to see inside.

"Oh? You finally here." A familiar voice spoke. I opened the door fully and saw the Guardian seated on her chair with a book in her hands.

"Sorry, we had difficulties on our way here..." Yobashi said nervously chuckling.

"Whatever. At least you're here." The Guardian sighed and closed her book. She stood up and walked towards me with a intense face. She seemed to be studying my features since her eyes were moving up and down my figure.

"Umm...wha-"

"You seem to be cured from your mental pain." Her voice was soft and strong as if singing a sweet lullaby. "Did the doctor give you a remedy?"

"Eh? Uh, no." Now that I think about it, I hadn't gotten a headache since being in that field of...flowers. "I think it was the flowers in the Wizard's Training Field that cured me." I lifted my hand and felt my head as if checking if it was true.

"Oh really?" The Guardian raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing there?" she asked in a more firm tone. Ah crap, I probably shouldn't have said that. I don't think Yobashi would like if I told her about his secret place.

"I knew a shortcut through the back of the Training area." Yobashi explained. "There's a gate at the edge that is used to throw trash. Though it also leads to this building."

'Eh? That path is not for trash.' I was about to open my mouth but stopped when I noticed that Yobashi is lying to keep his place safe. Ah, I'm dumb sometimes.

"Oh, never thought of that, I should have more security in that place." The guardian rubbed her chin under her hood. "Once again, at least you two are here." She said returning her hands to her side.

"So, is there anything you needed us for." I asked shifting around my feet, uneasy about the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, though it involves only Yobashi. I brought you too so you could rest in one of the Academy's dorm." The Guardian informed. I made a 'O' shape with my mouth as I nodded, understanding.

"Huh? What is it?" Yobashi asked the Guardian. The Guardian's face turned completely serious.

"You went to the Land Below without permission. That is against the Main Rule. Therefore you shall return to your homeland and be punished." My eyes widened in shock. I didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

"What do you mean I have to go back? I'm not going back there for anything!" Yobashi suddenly screamed in fear. I merely stared at him, surprised. I've never heard him scream before, much less in fear.

"I am sorry but this must be done. Anyone who violates the Main Rule must go back to their Hometown and be punished there for year."

"But I live in Kibishii! The harshest region. I already go through torture there, if I get punishment there I'll surely die!" Yobashi began to shake, "Don't make me go back there. Please I'm begging you!"

"I can't do that. If I let this violation of the Rule go, I'll get punished as we-"

"What if he works for you." I butt quickly. "You know, like repay but in another way instead of punishment?" I stand in front of the Guardian with determination. The Guardian's eyes widen for a second under her hood. She took a minute to think it through. All the while, I could feel Yobashi piercing his eyes right through my scull.

I turned towards him and saw him staring dead at me with hopeful eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him. Though I wiped it off as soon as I did.

"Well, I guess I could have him work." The Guardian said as she stroked her ear with her fingers. My smiled returned instantly. Why have I been smiling so much lately. "Though I don't have anything for him to do."

"Tch." Yobashi turned away from the two of us. His teeth were clenched together and his hands shaped into fists. He even began shaking a bit.

The Guardian went behind a desk located near the corner of the room. Opened a drawer and pulled out a green and white bow with a quiver.

Why does she have that in there? I have no idea.

"The only job I could offer is helping you train with your bow." The Guardian unexpectantly tossed the bow to me then the quiver. I, clumsily, caught them with arms before they fell. "Now, it depends if he ac-"

"I'll do it!" Yobashi yelled out, taking the bow from my arms. "I'll train her so please don't send me back."

"I guess it's settled." The Guardian sighed and her shoulders slumped. "You just saved your friend there." She pointed at Yobashi, who was snuggling with the bow like a little child. Jeez, he can be such a little kid.

"That's good." I sat down in a chair and rubbed my neck. So many things happened today. It's not easy being thrown into a new land and instantly get accustomed to the people here. I looked at my feet, not knowing what to do after that mini discussion.

"Not easy, huh?" The Guardian asked out of the blue. I looked up at her and made a piece sign with my fingers.

"No, not at all." I replied honestly. "Some pretty weird stuff happened today. I'm just not used to it."

"You'll get used to it real fast." She reassured, resting one her hands on my shoulder. "Hey, about that bow." She pointed at the snuggling Yobashi with her free hand. "I made that for ya, so protect it." I could see her wink under her hood and a toothy grin. I jumped slightly as I saw her expression. Maybe, she can be cool at times.

'Ring Ring'

A phone rang, at least it sounds like one. The Guardian turned to the desk and picked up a flat device. Is it a phone?

"Ohayo! Nepai!" The Guardian cringed at a loud voice that emitted from the device. "The room is ready!" Well, that sure is a energetic friend she has there.

"Keep it down. You scared the living hell out of me!" The Guardian yelled back into the device. I can see her real nature now. "Next time, I'll make sure you lose you damn VOICE!" Yup, I totally see it.

"Née, Senpai, don't be mean with little ol' me. I'm just an innocent-"

"I'm hanging up. Thank you for the room." The Guardian pressed a button on the device and set it down.

"Quite the friend," Yobashi said as he stopped his snuggling.

"She's just a worker of mine." The Guardian said and put her hands on her waist. "And stop molesting Arika's bow." Oh, so it's mine. She ripped the bow away from Yobashi and gave it back to me.

"A worker huh?" Yobashi murmured as he regained his posture.

"I need to work." The Guardian ignored the other and faced me. "I booked you a temporarily room for you to stay in for today and tomorrow." She handed me the keys that magically appeared in her hand. "If you need anything just come here." She smiled.

"Um...thank you." Her smile got bigger.

"No problem. Just stay save." She encouraged pushed me to the door, "Well, off you go now." Before I could say anything, Yobashi and I were roughly pushed through the door and the door was slammed shut.

"What's up with her?" Yobashi mumbled under his breath. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the keys. They were two. One had 'No. 27' imprinted on it and the other had a arrow on it. I guess my room number is 27…

"Where are the rooms?" I asked Yobashi, "Do you know?" Yobashi brought his thumb to his chin, thinking.

"I don't think I remember, I only booked a room once but that was a year ago…" I sighed…I really wanted a nap. "How about we go eat something at the Cafeteria while I try to remember? I'm pretty hungry." I looked down at my stomach that growled at the mention of something to eat.

"Well, There's nothing else to do, I hope you remember where that is." Yobashi grinned as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the maze of white corridors and through the busy work place. Though, we didn't go out through the doors we entered through. He instead took a left and we were in a maze of corridors again. Though it was faster to arrive at our destination this time.

Yobashi stopped in front of two huge red doors. "We're here!" He exclaimed as he pumped his two fists up taking one of my hands up as well.

"Okay, okay, yay. Let me get my balance back." I said as I yanked my hand back and wobbled to the wall. The place was spinning and a blur from being dragged by a hyper Yobashi.

"Sit down, I'll go get our food." Yobashi gently pushed me to the floor and disappeared through the red door.

The spinning settled down and my vision slowly started to focus. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on the wall.

_You almost got killed._

I know. How do people live in this Land? What about the children? Maybe I shouldn't have come. I sighed once again. Too late to say that now.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes at the voice. "!" The owner was a male with black hair and dark grey eyes. His eyebrows were lifted and his eyes seemed a bit bigger than normal.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm just waiting for a someone." I replied. The other nodded, his expression relaxed. He stood there, watching for any move. We stayed like that until I felt I should interrupt this weird atmosphere. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. You just give off a weird Aura." He said as he scratched his neck.

"Eh?"

"Umm..well, I have to go. I just stopped by to check if you were okay." He waved his hand at me.

"See ya." I waved back and he turned to leave. He's a weird guy…

"I am back!" Yobashi's voice suddenly sounded right next to my ear.

"WAH!" I turned my head away from the weird guy and came face to face with Yobashi.

"Watcha starin' at?" He asked with a weird smile. I pulled my face away and ignored his face. Instead I looked down at the wrapped food Yobashi was holding.

"Nothing…" I mumbled as I poked a sandwich.

"Whatever, let's go eat outside, It's fresh." Yobashi pulled the wrapped food to his chest as he got up from his squatting position. "The exit is over there." He pointed at a door close to where I was sitting. He extended his hand to me and I grabbed it, letting him pull me up.

We walked through the door and walked into a beautiful greenfield. Dang this place has a lot of good places. Yobashi led me to a tree with shade and set down a blanket. We both sat down and divided the food.

"So what are we going to do once we get everything settled?" Yobashi asked as he took a bite of a sandwich.

"Not sure. I'm going to find a more comfortable clothes." I said as I pointed to my denim shorts and black T-shirt. "I don't think this are suitable clothes for fighting. Especially here."

"I meant your practice with your bow…" Yobashi informed. I sighed as as I picked up a piece of sweet bread.

"I don't know...What areas are near here?"

"Outside of the City? Um...the Pure Ocean and the Blue Town." Yobashi said as he watched me engulf the piece of bread.

"I'll travel to the Pure Ocean maybe I'll learn something along the way." I grabbed a sandwich.

"You want to travel to the Pure Ocean?" Yobashi asked as he took a bite out of another sandwich. I merely nodded, barely paying attention to him. I was too engrossed in my lunch. "It's going to be a dangerous trip, and you're new to this world."

"It'll be a good experience for me…" I said with my mouth full. "I'll learn to use my bow." I glanced down to the white and green bow lying right next to me.

"Isn't is better if you practice here instead? You're a beginner that just came from the Land Below. You might not be able to fight against the monsters and demons out there." I could feel Yobashi's eyes looking at me. Though, I ignored him and continued eating. "Arika! This is serious!" I sighed. Why doesn't he get it? "We have to go through the Dark forest and the Green Fields. There's going to be way too many monsters there!"

"Yobashi." I simply said, setting my half-eaten sandwich down carefully. "I want to go. I can do this. If I'm an Archer, I should be able to use my bow good enough to kill some monsters…" I stated looking straight into Yobashi's blue eyes.

"You have no experience though. So you can't really do much until you learn." I sighed and looked away from him. He just doesn't give up…

"I'm going. No matter what you say. I am going." I ended the conversation and picked my sandwich and took a big bite.

P.O.V. ?

'I have been looking for information about the Land Below for months now, but wouldn't you know, I overheard two people talking about the Land Below. I've been searching for information about the Land Below and these people knew about it, this was my chance!'

I hid behind a tree, acting as if I were reading a book. I kept a close eye on them, waiting for them to leave. It didn't take long for them to get up and put away their leftovers. As soon as they began to exit the Academy's greenfield, I followed a fair distance behind.

Right in front of me, was the info I need of the Land Below. I know I can't let this chance pass. I will follow them until I get all the information I need.

At this point, little did I know this decision changed the course of my life forever.


End file.
